epic_1fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song Milestones Most Weeks at number one ;19 weeks *James Harrison — "No More Heroes" (2009–2010) ;16 weeks *Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (1995–1996) ;14 weeks *Whitney Houston — "I Will Always Love You" (1992–1993) *Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" (1994) *Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) *Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–1998) *Mariah Carey — "We Belong Together" (2005) *The Black Eyed Peas — "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) *James Harrison — "I'll See You Again" (2010) ;13 weeks *Boyz II Men — "End of the Road" (1992) *Brandy and Monica — "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) *James Harrison — "End of the Road" (2004) ;12 weeks *Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *James Harrison — "Moments" (2000) *Eminem — "Lose Yourself" (2002–2003) *Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris — "Yeah!" (2004) *James Harrison — "You Raise Me Up" (2004–2005) *The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) *Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell — "Blurred Lines" (2013) ;11 weeks *Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) *All-4-One — "I Swear" (1994) *Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) *Destiny's Child — "Independent Women Part I" (2000–2001) *James Harrison — "I Wanna Grow Old With You" (2002–2003) ;10 weeks *McGuire Sisters — "Sincerely" (1955) *Pérez Prado — "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) *Debby Boone — "You Light Up My Life" (1977) *Olivia Newton-John — "Physical" (1981–1982) *Santana featuring The Product G&B — "Maria Maria" (2000) *Ashanti — "Foolish" (2002) *James Harrison — "Queen of My Heart" (2002) *Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland — "Dilemma" (2002) *Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx — "Gold Digger" (2005) *James Harrison — "Heart Without a Home" (2005) *Beyoncé — "Irreplaceable" (2006–2007) *Flo Rida featuring T-Pain — "Low" (2008) *Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris — "We Found Love" (2011–2012) Most total weeks in the top ten *44 weeks – James Harrison — "No More Heroes" (2009–2010) *36 weeks – James Harrison — "I'll See You Again" (2009–2010) *32 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1997–1998) *30 weeks – Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *29 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2011–2012) *28 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1997–1998) *26 weeks – Savage Garden — "Truly Madly Deeply" (1997–1998) *25 weeks – Chubby Checker — "The Twist" (1960 and 1962), Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997), Timbaland featuring One Republic — "Apologize" (2007–2008) Most total weeks on the Hot 100 *126 weeeks – James Harrison — "No More Heroes" (2012) *109 weeks – James Harrison — "Heart Without a Home" (2007) *94 weeks – James Harrison — "I'll See You Again" (2012) *81 weeks – Imagine Dragon — "Radioactive" (2014) *79 weeks – Awolnation — "Sail" (2014) *76 weeks – Jason Mraz — "I'm Yours" (2009) *74 weeks – James Harrison — "Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)" (2014) *69 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1998) *68 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2012) *65 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1998), Adele — "Rolling in the Deep" (2012) *64 weeks – Carrie Underwood — "Before He Cheats" (2007) *62 weeks – Lifehouse — "You and Me" (2006), The Lumineers — "Ho Hey" (2013) *60 weeks – Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys Mix) (1997), Lady Antebellum — "Need You Now" (2010)